The Unknown Assassin
by emma987
Summary: For an assassin life is hard. Especially for 17 year old Kagome Higurashi as she sets out to help save her homeland of Japan from the evil Naraku. Slightly Implied SesshomaruKagome. ONESHOT AU


The Secret Assassin

Kagome was a highly trained assassin that protected the city from Naraku. She was a Miko and half demon with special spiritual powers. She also possessed the Shikon Jewel.Her mother was also owner and president of the biggest company in Japan Hugrashi corportation. She was finally getting to go to regular high school instead of home schooling. She had two identies 1 was Kagome a normal teenager another was Kags a highly trained assassin. Nobody knew she was her except for her mother and boss.

She was walking to school. When she saw it a normal high school. She ran down the steps and saw Sango. "Hey Sango" Kagome said. "Hey Kagome" Sango said waving for her to come over to where she was with two boys. Kagome went over to where Sango was. "Hey Sango who's she" Miroku asked. "Her names Kagome Hugarashi" Kagome said.

"Hello Kagome" Miroku said he then went over to Kagome. "I wouldn't do that" Sango warned. Miroku groped Kagome. Kagome went red and grabbed Miroku by the arm and flipping him.

"I warned you" Sango said. "Ow that hurt Kagome" Miroku said rubbing his head. "You deserved it PERVERT!" Kagome said. "Kagome you met Miroku now this is Inuyasha" Sango said pointing to a boy sitting on a tree branch. "A Hanyou" Kagome whispered to herself. "What did you say Kagome" Inuyasha said. "Nothing" Kagome said.

"Wait earlier did you say your last name was Hugarashi" Miroku asked Kagome nodded. "Do you have any relations to the Hugrashi corporation" Miroku asked. "Yea my moms the owner and president" Kagome said. "Whoa" Miroku said.

Then the bell rang. And the day went by pretty fast. She was in last period when she met her worst enemy Kikyo. She sat down as the warning bell rang and a prepy cheerleader.

She went over to Inuyasha and sat next to him. "Hey Inu-babe did you miss me over the summer" Kikyo asked. They started talking and what not including kissing. (Kikyos going to die I hate her she will die).

"Who's she" Kagome asked Sango. "She's Inuyasha's prepy girlfriend Kikyo" Sango said. The teacher walked in after that. "Hello class welcome to Algebra my name is Mr. Kasio" The man said. The class passed by quickly and Kagome ended up with no homework at all.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. She met Inuyashas brother Sesshomaru. (She likes Sesshomaru and he likes her but he also likes Kags. You see he is also an assassin for his father and he likes Kags)

A school day went by normal. And Kagome's friends decided to go to Kagomes house.

She was walking outside with her friends Sango, Miroku , and Inuyasha. When a limo pulled up.

"Is that your car" Miroku asked. "No its my moms" Kagome said walking over to it. The driver got out and opened the door. "You coming" Kagome asked the others nodded and got in the car.

They arrived at Kagome's house about 10 minutes later. Kagome got out and walked up the steps. "Hello you coming" Kagome said. "Wow what a big house" Sango said.

"Yea its huge" Miroku said. "Yea come on" Kagome said walking up the stairs. When body guards appeared. "Ms. Hugarashi what are you doing with out a body guard" One of them asked.

"Uh I don't need them all the time" Kagome said. "Your mother wants you protected at all times" the same one said. "Who are these people" Another one asked. "They are my friends their ok let them through" Kagome said as the body guards moved to let them through. "Whats with all the protection" Inuyasha asked. "My moms a bit over protective" Kagome said walking into the house. "Come on my rooms up here" Kagome said when a little boy appeared. "Hey sis" Souta said. "Hey Souta wheres mom" Kagome asked. "She had to work late" Souta said. "Ok" Kagome said. "Oh yea she wanted me to tell you that your boss called" Souta said. "Thanks Souta" Kagome said pulling out her cell phone. "Whos your boss" Sango asked. Kagome flinched. "Hold on" Kagome said.

'Hello' A voice said.

'Kagome here what do you need' Kagome said.

'We have a mission for you' the voice said.

'Ok what is it' Kagome said.

'Tommorrow you need to go to my mansionand be a body guard for my youngest son and his friends' The voice said.

'Tashio mansion got it' Kagome said.

'Good luck' The voice said.

'Thanks' Kagome said.

Kagome hung up the phone and put it up. "Sorry about that" Kagome said. "Who was it" Sango asked. "My boss" Kagome said as she started waking up the stairs. Her friends followed. They passed room after. Until one room was open. "Come on I have to check on Souta" Kagome said and went in the room the others followed. In the room was full of video games everywhere. Souta was playing on a big screen T.V. "Souta I'll be in my room if you need me" Kagome said. "Uh-huh" Souta said. "Ok" Kagome said walking out of the room her friends at her heels.

"Ok we are here" Kagome said opening a door into a huge room with its own private bathroom, couch, T.V., chairs, and a swinging bed. "This is your room" Sango said in awe.

"Yea" Kagome said laying on her bed. "You guys want some hot chocolate" Kagome asked. "Sure" They said. Kagome walked over to a machine and put 4 cups under it and it filled them up with coco.

"You have a coco machine" Miroku said. "Yes" Kagome said handing each of them a cup. "Take a seat" Kagome said showing them the chairs in the room. They sat.

"So why don't you tell me about you" Kagome said. Miroku said stuff about him and then Sango. Inuyasha didn't say much. "My name is Inuyasha Tashio" Inuyasha said. Kagome flinched. 'He's the one I have to guard' Kagome thought. "Kagome are you ok" Sango asked. " Yes I'm fine" Kagome said. "So what do you want to do" kagome asked. They shrugged.

"Oh no not again" Kagome said. "MOVE!" Kagome said pushing them out of the way as the walls of her room burst open to reveal a man. "Long time no see Kagome" The man said.

"What do you want" Kagome said. "To kidnap you" The man said. "And how do you plan on doing that" Kagome said. The man attacked Kagome put up a barrier and the man bounced off. "So you've been practicing" The man said. "Why of course" Kagome said. He then charged at her friends. "Dont you dare" Kagome said running over to them.

The man pulled out a sword and swung but Kagome went in front of them and was struck.

"I'll get you next time Wench" the man said leaving. "Why did you do that" Inuyasha asked. "You have no idea how many friends I've lost to that man" Kagome said wincing in pain.

"Your hurt" Sango said going over to her. " Stay back" Kagome said. " I can heal myself" Kagome said closing her eyes and as she did the wound began to heal. About a minute later it was completley healed.

"How did you do that" Miroku asked in shock. "I've always been able to do it I dont know why" Kagome lied. "Earlier you said that you had lost friends to that man how" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome hid her eyes under her bangs. "Take a seat" Kagome said. They sat. " That man has been after me since I was little he holds a grudge against my mother. Thats why I have body guards all around. My mom makes them protect me." Kagome said. "I have lost over 5 friends by him" Kagome said. The others looked shocked. "When ever I actually get any friends he goes after them. The five I've lost included My cousin mizuiki, My best friend Kanta, My friend Kanna, My old boy friend Hojo, and My father" Kagome said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" Sango said. "It's ok" Kagome said. "I think we should leave" Sango said getting up the others followed. "Oh Kagome tommarrow we are going somewhere with Inuyasha you want to come" Sango said. Kagome remembered the phone call. "Uh no I cant make it" Kagome said. "Ok well bye" Sango said leaving the room with the others at her tail. Kagome went to sleep after they left.

The next morning Kagome woke up and got ready for her mission.

Chapter 1 over what will happen on the mission Next time on the secret assassin.

Chapter 2 The Mission

Kagome woke up and got ready for her mission. She wore her assassin out fit put in contacts that made her have blue eyes and put her hair up and a mask(Like the one Haku wears on Naruto).

She left her house and went to Tashio mansion. She walked since it wasn't far.

When she got there she saw 2 people waiting outside.

"Hello Kags" One man said. "Hello" Kagome said walking into the house and being led to the room that had her boss and her friends in it. She walked in the room.

"Ah Kags your here" Mr. Tashio said. "Yes" Kagome said. "Well come here I want you to meet my son Inuyasha and his friends Sango and Miroku" Mr. Tashio.

"Inuyasha I want you to meet my most trusted assassin Kags" Mr. Tashio said. "Hello" Kagome said. "Hello" Inuyasha and the others said.

"Inuyasha she will be your body guard along with your brother Sesshomaru" Mr. Tashio said.

"Why does Sesshomaru have to come" Inuyasha asked. "Because he was going any way so he will be checking in on you every now and then" Mr. Tashio said.

"Fine" Inuyasha gave in.

"Good You can go now" Mr. Tashio said. Inuyasha and the others left Kags at their heels. When they got out to their car Inuyasha got in the drivers seat and the others got in the car as well. "So your Kags" Inuyasha said starting up the car and driving off. "Yes" Kagome said. "Where are you going might I ask" Kagome asked. "To the pool" Sango said.

"Ok" Kagome said. They drove until they reached the pool and got out. They walked to the pool Kagome guarded the changing rooms as they changed. They came out about 10 minutes later.

"Are you going swimming" Miroku asked. "No" Kagome said. "Why not" Sango asked. "My job is to watch you and protect you not have fun" Kagome said in a serious tone.

"No wonder my dad trusts her so much she never wants to have any fun just like him" Inuyasha said. "Yea" Miroku said. They walked out and got in the pool Kagome waited by the pool in a chair just watching them swim around. Nobody was there which made Kagome suspiceus. They swam for 20 minutes when...

End Chapter 2. (I know it was super short but I dont give much detail the next chapter will be way better I promise.)

Chapter 3 The Secret Revealed.

They swam for 20 minutes when they decided to go to the mall. (Ha got ya you thought somebody would attack)

They got changed and was ready to go. They spent the day at the mall and then drove home. It had been a peaceful day until they arrived home. They met up with Sesshomaru while at the mall. They arrived at the mansion to see it surrounded.

"Ah whats this" Sango said. "The reason that I was sent with you" Kagome said getting into fighting stance. A man was on the roof with Mr. Tashio in his grasp.

"Kags come here or Mr. Tashio dies" The man said. Kagome hopped on the roof. "Now give me the Jewel" Naraku said. "Why would I give it to you" Kagome said.

"Give me the shikon jewel you protect or Mr. Tashio dies Kagome" Naraku said. "Whoops did I just say your real name" Naraku said. "Naraku let Mr. Tashio go or I'll have to take him from you" Kagome said.

"Oh really fine my battles not with him anyway" Naraku said throwing Mr. Tashio. Kagome used her demonic speed and caught him. She hopped off the roof and sat him down.

"Protect him" Kagome said they nodded. Kagome hopped back on the roof. "Kagome hand it over and we wont have to do this" Naraku said. "I would rather die then give it to you" Kagome said. "Fine" Naraku said charging. Kagome brought out a sword.

(Inuyasha pov)

"Listen to me what ever happens dont let them get the jewel" Mr. Tashio said.

"Whats so special about the jewel" Inuyasha asked.

"Kags is not who she appears to be her real name is Kagome Hugrashi" Mr. Tashio said.

"What" They said.

"She has almost died more than once protecting that jewel around her neck" Mr. Tashio said.

"Again I ask whats so special about the jewel" Inuyasha said.

"The jewel has imense powers it is said to make any one who has it ten times stronger but not Kagome" Mr. Tashio said.

"Why not Kagome" Sango asked.

"Nobody ever wants the jewel for good they only want it to increase their power and for evil" Mr. Tashio said.

"But how does this envolve Kagome" Miroku asked.

"Kagome is the only one ever to actually not use it or even want to use it she doesnt want to use it for evil either" Mr. Tashio said.

"I still dont see why this involves Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"She protects it and purfies it using her spiritual powers You see she is also half demon but only wants to protect the jewel from evil" Mr. Tashio said.

"WHAT" They screamed.

"You see when her father died she was attacked and the jewel came out of her side" Mr. Tashio said.

" Sesshomaru you know of the priestess over 500 years ago that burned the jewel with her body" Mr. Tashio said.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said.

"She is the priestess reincarnation She is destined to protect it and she is the only one who can keep its powers out of evil and keep it purified" Mr. Tashio said.

"What" They said.

"Yes it is true" Mr. Tashio said."I met her 5 years ago fighting Naraku who was after the jewel" Mr. Tashio said. "I asked her to work for me and I would help her protect it" Mr. Tashio said.

"She is dedicated to protect it if she has to she will die for it" Mr. Tashio said.

"You mean she will sacrafice herself for its safety" Inuyasha said looking up at the battle.

(Normal pov)

"Kagome just give it to me" Naraku said. "Never" Kagome screamed. Naraku charged but missed. "Mis toka tona to btu tiao" Kagome yelled making a bow and arrow appear in her hands.

"KAGOME NO DONT" Mr. Tashio yelled. "I'm Sorry Mr. Tashio I must" Kagome said. "Good bye" Kagome said a tear streaming down her cheek.

"What is she doing" Inuyasha asked. "She going to sacrafice her life to kill him" Mr. Tashio said. "WHAT" They screamed. "That bow and arrow she summoned will destroy Naraku by trapping his soul away forever but at a price when she shuts the soul away she will die and the jewel will have seemed to never exist" Mr. Tashio said.

"No she cant" Sango said starting to cry. "Kagome dont do it" Inuyasha yellled.

"I'm sorry" Kagome said shooting the arrow and hitting Naraku in the chest. "What is this" Naraku said. "It is an arrow that will seal you away forever" Kagome said. "aaahhhhhhhhhhhh" Naraku screamed as he started to disappear. When he was gone Kagome fell off the roof only to be caught by Sesshomaru. He laid her down on the ground and the others came over to her. "I'm sorry I never told you, You guys are the best friends I ever had. I should have told you but now at least the jewel be gone for good Goodbye" Kagome said as the lights left her eyes. "Kagome" Sango whispered as she cried harder.

The next Day Kagomes funeral was held. All her friends and family was there. They said there respects and she was gone. They were all crying.

She was gone and they had to except it even if they didnt want to. After her funeral. They laid flowers on her grave but that night something happened they would never expect.

End Chapter 2 (Now did you think that this was all prepare for the un expected.

Chapter 3 Back from death

One evening 4 months after Kagomes funeral they were all gathered around in Mr. Tashio's mansion. Kagome had sacraficed herself for others safety and for puriness of heart so she was shent as a guardian angel to watch over her friends and family. Tonight was the night she was the night she was to tell them. She was afraid they wouldn't believe her or worse think that she was alive.

She was dressed in a beautiful elegant white dress, with a golden halo, and feathery white wings. She had been watching them 4 months and decided to tell them about her. About how she became an angel and a guardian angel at that. She was hiding in the shadows of Mr. Tashios mansion. She heard voices and could see them.

"It's been 4 months and none of us can get over what she did for us" Mr. Tashio.

"And we have no way to repay her" Sango said.

"I know 1 way" Kagome said walking out of the shadows and in front of them. "Kagome but but how" Mrs. Hugrashi said.

"I am a guardian angel now not alive but still visible" Kagome said. "Really" They said. "Oh yes and I know how much you blame your self for what happened but nobody can change it not even me so I came to tell you that its ok to be sad and wonder why I did it but you dont need to blame your self" Kagome said. "So why are you here if your a guardian angel" Inuyasha said.

"Because I'm all of your guardian angel I died protecting you and I live on in the after life protecting you until you die" Kagome said. "but does that mean your forced to stay here" Sango said. "I do have to stay here but I asked to be able to do this" Kagome said. They enjoyed the rest of the night. And for the rest of their lives Kagome protected them and she always would no matter what.

THE END


End file.
